A Strange Predicament
by James Sakaki-Mizuhara
Summary: Sakaki x Yomi, Sakaki and Yomi have married and had kids, and an accident in gym causes their kids an embarrasing trip to the hospital. Chap 3 Up
1. Chapter 1

Side note: I dont own Azumanga Daioh, or any places i use, bu, i own my ocs! WOOO!

the Strange Predicament Chap 1

For Tanaka, and Koharu Sakaki-Mizuhara, this day was unlike any other. They went to school as usuall, but everything went wrong in fifth period. For them, Fifth Period meant Gym class, and today, they were climbing the rock wall.

"Hey, sis, you ready for this?" Koharu eagerly said.

"yeah, seems like fun" came back Tanaka's reply.

They both exit the Locker room, and position themselves at the wall. They procede to start traversing up the wall, but as they are, two bullys go, and pull the saftey mats away from the wall. When the girls are half way up, they start to slip, and fall off. with no protection, they hit the ground, and smack their heads, causing them to go unconcious. The teacher immediatly calls 911, annd their parents are told to come to the hospital.

Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara, And Tanaka Sakaki, arrive at the hospital and find the room their daughters are in. As they walk up, a doctor comes out.

"ah, so you must be the parents. pleasure to meet you, im dr. Klaus. i... have some rather distressing news i must inform you of." the doctor said.

"what is it?" yomi questions.

the doctor says "Your girls suffered a nasty fall, but they are recovering just fine. the thing is, when they hit their head, their minds lost the ability to control their bladder, so they wont be able to control when they pee. we predict this should last for about six months, but it could be more."

"thats awful!" Sakaki says, and the doctor replys "we already have them in a daiper, and will provide enough for a week. you can check them out when you are ready, but they are sleeping." Sakaki and Yomi walk into the room, and gently rouse their daugters awake.

"wake up, sleepy head" Sakaki says with a smile.

"nnnngrr... what happened?" Koharu questions, groggily. "

you guys had a nasty fall... and the doctor said you guys arent able to control when you pee, so you'll have to wear diapers for at least six months." Yomi says.

"oh... well, as long as i have my moms and my sister, i can get through this!" koharu says with a smile,

and tanaka replies " yeah, i agree".

"well, both of us agree that we think itll be fun if we get to baby you, so we'll be changing you." Yomi says with a smile, "so we can leave when your ready, we should see if you can walk first." Tanaka and Koharu climb out of the beds, and struggle to walk before falling on the ground.

"here, we'll carry you guys, untill you get ahold of your legs" Sakaki says. Koharu, and Tanaka sit on the beds, and hop on to their mothers backs, and are carryed out.

They are in their van, headed to the store. "okay, we are gona need to goto the store, and then well go get some dinner." Sakaki says. they arrive at the store, Koharu and Tanaka shakily walking. they go to the baby supplys asile, and grab four packs of diapers, 2 bottles of baby powder, and 4 things of baby wipes. they go pay, and put everything in the car, and walk over to the Mickey'Ds. they go in, order their food, pay, and sit to eat.

"mmmm, yumy" Tanaka, and Koharu say simultaniously.

"yes, it is really good"yomi says. after they finish eating, they get in the van, and head home.

when they get home, tanaka and koharu tell their parents they wet themselves.

"okay, well change you on our bed untill we get a changing room set up" yomi says. tanaka is carried up by yomi, and koharu is carried up by sakaki. they are layed down on the bed, and sakaki removes koharus blue jeans, and yomi removes tanakas dark green shorts. yomi slides off tanakas lime green panties, and sakaki does the same with koharus blue panties. sakaki lifts up koharus legs, and lays the back of the diaper under her. she sets her down, and sprinkles baby powder on her butt and crotch area. she then pulls the daipers front over her waist, and connects the tabs together, securing the diaper. she then slides on a pair of rainbow stripe panties over the diaper, and slides her pants on, and zips and buttons them. yomi does the same with tanaka, but she slides a pair of blue kitty granny panties on her. the parents then sit their kids up, and hug them, before letting them go.

"now," Koharu locks the door "how about me and you have some alone time, sweetie"

Tanaka says with a wicked grin "yes, lets, but you'll have to seduce me first"

End of Chap 1


	2. Chapter 2

Side Note: I STILL Dont Own Azumanga Daioh, or the numerous other things in this, but i own MY OCS!

the Strange Predicament Chap 2

Koharu and Tanaka wake up in the morning, and see their parents walking into their seperate rooms. Koharu says" Good morning, Momma", and Sakaki says "Good morning, sweetie, lets go get you changed and ready for schoool, okay?" Koharu says with a smile "okay,momma" Sakaki walks out of the room, carrying Koharu, and they see Yomi walk out of Tanakas room carrying her. They go, and set them on their bed, and take their pjs and panties off of them. they then unfasten the diaper tabs, and slide them out from under the girls. they wipe them, and powder them, then lift their legs, and slide a new diaper under each of them. they set their legs down, and fasten the diapers, then Yomi puts a pair of yellow panties with the word Smile on the butt on Tanaka, and Sakaki puts a bright pink pair of panties with hearts all over on Koharu. Yomi puts a pair of dark brown shorts on Tanaka, and Sakaki puts a pair of blue jeans on Koharu. Sakaki puts a light blue shirt with flowers on Koharu, and Yomi puts a green shirt with rainbows on Tanaka. Yomi and Sakaki pull Koharu and Tanaka in for a group hug, and then kiss them on the foreheads. They all go downstairs, to get some breakfast, and so Koharu and Tanaka can get their backpacks ready.

They go downstairs, and Koharu and Tanaka sit with each other on the couch and watch t.v., as their mothers make breakfast. When the breakfast is done, Tanaka and koharu go sit at the table, waiting as breakfast is set out. They finish breakfast, and Koharu and Tanaka clean up, then they grab their backpacks, and go out to the van with their moms. When they arrive at school, the hug their moms goodbye, and go off to homeroom. Tanaka and Koharu have the same classes, so they can help each other with anything they cant figure out. After Homeroom, Tanaka and Koharu go to first period wich is Biology. Then, after first period comes second, which is Health 2. Midway through class, Tanaka had to go change herself. next came Third Period, which is Geometry. This time, Koharu went to change herself. then, after Geometry came lunch. Tanaka and koharu both got hot lucnh from the school. Tanaka got the lunch special, which was spaghetti with marinara, and cheese sauce, and Koharu got the cheesburger and fries. after lunch, came fourth period, which is english. Then, they went to their last class of the day, which is gym. This time, Koharu and Tanaka climb the rock wall without falling. After school, The girls go outside, to their parents van. They set their backpacks in the trunk, and hop in. "how was school today, sweeties?" Sakaki asked. "It was awesome," replyed Tanaka, "Me and Koharu made it up the rock wall without falling" yomi happily says" thats great, sweeties"

They all arrive home, and Sakaki and Yomi carry in Koharu and Tanaka. "While you two were at school, we set up a changing station in each of your rooms, and a double changing station in our room" Yomi explains, "so we will change you together this time, and next time, well change you in your rooms." Sakaki and Yomi carry the girls up to their room, and lay them down on the changing stations. Sakaki removes koharus jeans, and panties, then undoes the diaper tabs, and Yomi does the same with Koharu. They clean them, powder them, lift them up and slide a new diaper under them, and lay them down, pull the front over them, and connect the tabs, making the diaper somewhat tight. They put the clothes they were already wearing back on them, then kiss their foreheads, and let them go off to do what they please. Sakaki and Yomi walk downstairs, and go watch tv with the girls. "momma, can we have a few friends spend the night? cause it is a weekend, after all," Tanaka asks, koharu thinking the same thing. "well... sure, you can have a few friends over for the night" Sakaki and Yomi tell the girls. Tanaka and Koharu scream happily, and go off to call their friends.

in an hours time, Tanaka and Koharus six friends arrive, and go up to their rooms to chill for a while. They watch movies, listen to music, and play games. When Koharu and Tanaka have to be changed, they ask their friends to come too, so they can see, and hopefuly be understanding. they go into their parnets room, thier friends following, and their parents lift them on to the changing stations, and change them. their friends just watch in amazement, and when the girls are finished, the other girls say "wow, that is so cute!", "you guys are lucky, you get to spend lots of quality time with yoiur parents!" and "aww, i think it's adorable that you two have to wear those". Tanaka and Koharu were, to say the least, relieved that their friends care so much, and are happier now that their friends know. they then went back to doing what they were before, their friends being themselves, and sometimes playfully babying the girls. Koharu and Tanaka are in the bes mood they have ever been, and this continues for the whole night. 


	3. Chapter 3

SideNote: I STIL DONT OWN Any of what i said, but i own MY OCS! Yay Me!  
>-<p>

A Strange Predicament Chap 3

The next morning,the first to wake up are the girls. they check Koharu and Tanakas diapers, and seeing them soiled, grab the needed supplies for changing them. the girls bring Koharu into Tanakas room, and Tanaka hops up onto the changing table. they slide off her pj pants, and panties, and undo the tabs on the diaper. they slide it off, and Tanaka giggles as they wipe her. then they lift her legs, and slide a new one under her butt, and ly her down. they then pull the front through her legs, over her tummy, and fasten the tabs, making the diaper snug. then, one of her friends looks through her dwars, and pulls out a pair of bright pink panties with hearts all over. she walks over, and slides it on her, and then they put a pair of blue jeans, and a yellow t-shirt with a sun on the front on her. Tanaka hops of the table, and Koharu climbs on and lays down. they slide her pants and panties off, and undo the diaper stabs, and slide it out from under her. threy lift her legs, and slide a fresh one under her butt, and lay her on it. they pull the front over her waist, fasten it so its snug, then they blow on her tummy, making her giggle. one of their friends cfomes back in, with a pair of flower granny panties from her room. the slide it onto her, and pull up all sides so they rest around her waist, and cover her butt and diaper. they put a pair of blue shorts, and a green t-shirt on her, and then they hug both Koharu and Tanaka. "that was fun, you two" their friends all agree.

Sakaki and Yomi wake up, and go downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. a delicious smelling scent drifts upstairs, and the girls all seem to float down towards the scent. the girls dit down at the table, as Sakaki and Yomi Bring Out Plates for everyone, and platters of sweet smellling chocolate chip panckakes, perfectly crispy bacon, perfect cheesey scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, pitchers of orange juice, milk, and wtaer, and grapefruits and oranges. after breakfast, the girls help clean up, and go to watch tv. the others sneak up on Koharu, and Tanaka, and take their pants and panties off them, and hide them. then, they sit on the couch, and pick up Koharu and Tanaka, and sit them on their laps like babys. they take turns doing this, untill its time for lunch. after lunch, they carry the two girls upstairs to change them, and get ready for swimming.

They Lay Koharu and Tanaka down on the Double changing tables, and remove their diapers. they clean them, and slide on their pink swim diapers, then put their swimsuits on them. they put Tanaka's light blue one piece on her, and they put Koharu's green floral patterned one peice on her. then, the girls change into their swimsuits. the semi tall brunette, Michelle, put on her pink two peice swimsuit. the semi short raven haired girl, sarah, put on her black and white stripes one peice swim suit. the tall red head, jessica, changed into her rainbow stripes two peice bikini. the short light blue haired girl, rachel, was wearing a plain white bikini. the brown haired girl, amy, put on a plain blue one peice swimsuit, and the last girl, a semi- tall brunnete named destiny, had put on a white bikini with rainbow polkadots. all the girls headed to the pool in the backyard with their towels.

the girls walk out the back door, and to the large swimming pool that lie in the fenced off backyard. the set their towls down on the chairs out back, and Koharu, Jessica, Tanaka, and Rachel jump in to the semi warm water. Sarah, and Michelle dive in, and Destiny, and amy, they are about to climb in, when Jessica and Rachel sneak up behind them, and wedgie them, then throw them in. the other girls laugh, as Destiny and Amy resurface, and fix their bikinis. they continue swiming for a few hours, untill its almost time for dinner. they go upstairs, and change out of their swimsuits, and go to change tanaka and koharu.

they lay Koharu and Tanaka on the double changing table, on towels. they remove their swimsuits, and swim diapers, and dry them off. then they lift their legs up, and slide a new diaper under their butts. they sprinkle powder on their butts, lay their legs down, then they pull the front through their legs, and onto their waists. they pull the tabs on the back up to the front, and attach them making the diapers snug. they then put their panties from before on them, and put their pants bras sand shirts on them. they sit them up, and they all go down to dinner. for dinner, their moms made spaghetti and meat sauce. after dinner, they alll grabbed balnkets, and went to the living room to watch movies on the flat screen t.v. the drone out around midnight, mid way through Pokemon: the Fourth Movie.


End file.
